


Gay Whizzvin Shit (and others don't worry)

by EllieBean



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: (younger) jason, And Jason, Everyone Is Gay, Fanfiction, Multi, except trina and mendel, i warned you it's gonna be gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBean/pseuds/EllieBean
Summary: Well, what the fuck do you expect?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All my fellow Falsettos stans :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+my+fellow+Falsettos+stans+%3A%29).



> I'm probably gonna cry writing this

The date is June 5th, 1970.

Today has gone badly. More than badly.

Why?

I just got fired from my second job...

...my second job in four and a half months. So now I have to trot home to my  _needy_ Fiancé, Trina. She's gonna be fuming. I know she is. I moved my glasses and pinched the bridge of my nose. It was the same routine everyday. Bus to subway, subway to Central Park, into the office, do it again backwards, repeat. I sighed and unlocked the door of the small apartment.

"Hello Marv. How was work?" Trina asked, chopping some carrots unsettlingly aggressively in the kitchen. Trina was very good looking. She was 25, like me. She was tall, taller than me. And skinny. She wasn't into the whole sex side of a relationship but when she was, goddamn she was boring about it. She had hair tied back into a bun and wore a bright yellow, flowing dress.

"Bullshit, as always." I groaned, heading over and kissing her cheek over the counter. I decided to wait until dinner to tell her about me getting fired. I heard a little bit of struggling from over in the living area. I took Lil' Jase out of his crib and held him up. "And how's my little man? Better than me, most likely." I kissed his forehead. He was very small and had a small tuft of my hair. He looks just like me, I just hope he doesn't turn out like me.

"Whizzer rang. He was waiting for you at the café and wondered if you actually left for work." Trina came over and placed her head on my shoulder.

"Christ-"

"You're Jewish."

"I promised him I'd meet him. Can you do me a tiny little favour and call him, asking if he can come over?" I shrugged her off, turning to face her. "Please?"

"But I- Do it yourself, Marv. I have a dinner to prepare, Your Highness." She laughed, returning to the kitchen.

"Why, of course, Your Ladyship." I placed Jason on a pillow and went to the house phone, dialing Whizzer's number.

"Oh my God pick up your fucking phone for once in your life-"

"Hi this is Whizzer Brown speaking."

"WHIZZER! Hello, hello. I was wondering if you were busy. I completely forgot to see you at the café for lunch. I can make it up to you by letting you stay for dinner, if you'd like."

"Hah, I knew you'd do this. Of course, I'd love to come round. I wanna see Jason, he's probably huge now!"

"Whizzer you were here last week."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be round in ten." And he hung up, I returned to Jason and turned the radio on.

"In music news, the world famous band 'The Beatles' have split as of this morning. One of the lead singers, John Lennon, has said 'We have always wanted the best for all of us. And, unfortunately, splitting up was best this time.'" I cursed under my breath. I love The Beatles, they are the one thing about British culture that's relavent to the rest of the world. And, just like that, they're gone.

"Have you heard this, Trin? The Beatles split." I looked at her in disbelief.

"I know, it's terrible, isn't it? Everything is falling apart now that the 60s are in the past." I heard a knock at the door. I was about to get up and get it before I heard the door open. "Whizzer! Hello!" Whizzer. Don't get me started on Whizzer. He has the looks of a god. He too is taller than me. He has a little bit of stubble going on but it goes so goddamn well with his style. He has a neatly styled quiff and a stunning jawline. Whizzer is, in short, nothing less than perfect.

"Hey, Whizzface!" I laughed as he sat down.

"T-Tith-" Jason started. Oh my God, is he speaking? Trina spoke my thoughts aloud.

"I think he is!" I grinned. Whizzer's jaw had dropped.

"Tither! T-Tither!" I held Jason close to me.

"HE SPOKE! HE SPOKE!" I cheered with Whizzer. Trina came over. "But what could Tither mean."

"Tither! Tither!" Jason sounded more demanding this time, reaching over for Whizzer.

"Awh! He means Whizzer!" Trina cooed. I turned around to Whizzer, who had started crying uncontrolably. He loved this kid more than he loved himself. And, let me tell you, that's a high fucking bar. I handed Jason over to him. He immediatley kissed the top of his head.

"I've never heard a kid say my name before. And to have Jason's f-first word be just that is impeccable." Whizzer, not usually being one for words, becomes William motherfucking Shakespeare when he's emotional. He handed Jason over to Trina and hugged me.

I felt myself blush. I'm blushing. At a guy.

That one tiny moment made me question everything.

I hugged back, perhaps a little too tight.


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly, I didn't tell Trina I got fired. Instead, I left for work as usual. Got the train to Central Park and sat down. It was busy. Too busy for a Thursday morning

"You're late for work." Whizzer sat down next to me, adjusting his sunglasses. He put his elbows on the back of the bench.

"Day off." I shrugged, turning to him.

"Your days off are Jewish holidays, Christmas 'cause no one's at the office anyway and Sunday 'cause of Sabbath Day." Whizzer turned to me, smirking.

"And? I'm going in later."

"Sure you are. Why aren't you in work, Marvin?"

"You know what? You win. I got fired." I slumped down a bit, groaning.

"Knew it. Trina will work it out soon enough. When's your next pay?"

"Saturday..." 

"Yeah you're never gonna get an equal paying job in three days." Whizzer grinned.

"I know."

"I can lend you some cash." Whizzer clicked his tongue.

"And what do you want in return? The cash?"

"Either that or a fuck." He moved his glasses onto his head and cupped my face with his hands. I felt myself blush wildly.

"What? No! Wh-what a terrible i-idea!" I shouted, pushing his hands off my face.

"That hug, yesterday evening. You enjoyed it, right?" He shuffled closer.

"Trina won't know?"

"She won't hear anything from me."

 

I came home at my usual time. 6:30pm. Trina welcomed me home with a kiss. I went for a shower and put a collared shirt on. I sat on the sofa with Jason and ate some spaghetti with Trina. She put Mary Poppins in the VHS player. She hugged me and messed with my hair. Sometimes, I'd enjoy it; I just felt guilty. Eventually, she fell asleep. I got up and called Whizzer.

"Hi, Whizzer Brown." He said through the receiver.

"Same time tomorrow?" I asked.

"Thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> I was right


End file.
